E se eu pudesse te encontrar?
by YumeSangai
Summary: A morte é mais doce do que se imagina...Seus pensamentos conectados ao meu, me dão mais uma chance...de dizer adeus. LxR


**E se eu pudesse te encontrar?**

_A morte é mais doce do que se imagina...Seus pensamentos conectados ao meu, me dão mais uma chance...de dizer adeus._

**N/A: Tem base no episódio da morte de L. Eu sei que cada um pensa alguma coisa sobre a morte, o que aconteceu com o Raito e tudo mais, esta é apenas a minha versão, então, por favor, não digam coisas como "mas isso é impossível". Boa leitura.**

**-Não é yaoi- **(Não quer dizer que eu tenha algo contra)

**01: Os sinos tocam na escuridão.**

Você provavelmente não sabe como é, e tão cedo não deseja isso, é engraçado, mas era um lugar calmo, um nada relaxante, uma luz pálida me cercava e eu flutuava, passei todo o tempo mergulhado em lembranças, mundos alternativos, minha cabeça não funciona mais com precisão...

Aquele **L **que analisava e cogitava desapareceu, no momento em que vi aquela expressão, Kira...Me dói lembrar...não o fato de ter sido morto; brinquei com a morte várias vezes, ela já até deve conhecer meu rosto...

Mas pensar que quando passei a confiar fui apunhalado... Não, eu não me esqueci que também desconfiei, todo o tempo mantive os olhos mais estreitos para qualquer movimento, mas diante do nada em que me encontro, passamos a pensar mais, refletir de outra forma, e não analisar, porque não há o que ser cogitado, apensar a tomar como lição.

Quando os sinos tocaram, e por alguns instantes eu vi Watari, sorrindo ao longe, naquela hora eu baixei a cabeça, eu já sabia...eu já sabia... mergulhando...mergulhando...

Ah os sinos ainda tocam... Quando eles soaram em minha mente, eu estava em outro lugar, e não mais em um nada relaxante, me vi como um espírito observando o fim do Reinado de Kira, o Deus tão apreciado caído no chão e se humilhando, queria ter dito que não iria doer, queria ter dito que ia ser rápido, mas minha voz não chegou, nem sequer saiu.

É estranho, mas você não vê tudo nitidamente, tudo estava um pouco embaçado, apenas Raito e Ryukuu estavam visíveis, me lembro de ficar encarando aquele Shinigami, deu até um pouco de medo, mas eu sabia porque estava ali, tinha que ser mais rápido que a morte...

..Então tudo fez parte de um manto negro sem fim, novamente só os dois estavam ali, não era Kira, era Raito, daquele olhar de desespero vi um suspiro, do medo vi uma expressão mais calma, como quem diz "Então finalmente acabou".

Vi o Shinigami com um olhar do próprio demônio, com o Death Note na mão, foi rápido, mas antes de olhar para o Deus da Morte, Raito-kun se virou totalmente para mim, só então me dei conta, ele estava me vendo.

Com a voz que não sai, ele sussurrou:

-_Desculpe...Obrigado, L Lawliett, sayonara._

Disse meu nome apontando para cima, lendo o que estava escrito sobre minha cabeça. E se virou para o Shinigami e sumiram, aquele manto negro se desfez, como se alguém tivesse puxado, novamente eu vi o pequeno River, suspirei, em um piscar de olhos eu estava em outro lugar.

Ao longe vi Mello e Watari conversando, tive a impressão de ver Raito e Misa, mas não creio que fosse real, porque uma coisa nunca foi tão clara, nunca mais vou vê-los, suas almas estão para sempre condenadas...

_Algo soa ao longe_

_Algo brilha_

_Ah os sinos_

_Eles soam como batidas do coração_

_E novamente_

_Mergulhando..._

_...Mergulhando_

_Até o dia em que irei acordar de verdade..._

_Quem sabe não seja só uma ilusão...Quem sabe eu não tenha mais uma chance? E se eu pudesse vê-los novamente?Mas o sinos não me deixam pensar, aos poucos vou caindo no sono...mergulhando...levemente...o nada relaxante que me chama..._

_­_-Yagami Raito, se algum dia sua alma for livre, eu espeto te encontrar, e que com o mesmo sendo de justiça, possamos confiar verdadeiramente... Sayonara.

**N/F: **Caso ajam duvidas, para mim o L está num meio termo, não é que ele esteja vivo, digamos que sua alma ainda não reencarnou porque ele estava esperando por esse último momento.

-Criado na aula chata de português-.

**YumeSangai.**


End file.
